


You Must Like Me For Me

by EllieCee



Series: The taste of your lips is my idea of luxury [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, it's only slightly saucy the rating is just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieCee/pseuds/EllieCee
Summary: Cullen and Josephine share an intimate moment.





	You Must Like Me For Me

Josephine could feel Cullen’s breathe tickle the skin on her neck.

She could feel his hand bunch up the hem of her nightdress. The light touches of his fingertips on her thigh made all parts of her flutter.

Then he pressed his forehead against her, a sigh of hesitation escaping his lips. Oh Maker, how she wanted to pull him close by the neck of his shirt and smash their lips together.

She held back the urge to whine his name.

“Josie,” he whispered carefully, “Are you sure? I’m nothing but a common Fereldan soldier.”

His whiskey colored eyes were intense - she could watch the candlelight flicker in them.

“Cullen,” she began, cupping his cheek, “I don’t care. I don’t care what they all say.”

She traced her thumb up his jawline, then followed the scar on his lip.

He felt so warm over her. She hadn’t felt this warm in a long time.

“If you’re nothing but a common Fereldan soldier, then you’re my common Fereldan soldier.”

Then, there was something soft in his eyes before finally giving in and placing a kiss on her lips.

She could feel his defense melt away as the kiss grew deeper. Her hand reached for a fistful of soft golden curls. He let out a shaky sigh before kissing her again with passion.

Her other hand slipped inside his shirt as she felt him place his knee between her legs. The heat between them flickered and she was desperate to know what his skin felt like against her’s.

She could already hear the sneers from the rest of the nobility. But it was quickly drowned by Cullen’s sweet kisses and the touch of his hands.

They loved her as Lady Josephine Cherrette Montilyet.

Cullen loved her as Josie.

And all she ever wanted to be was Josie.


End file.
